World tales of Horror
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Romania serves as your host for Hetalia Halloween tales. Each tale different but each is full of horror and fear that will leave you with nightmares. *Based off of the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror* *Rating may go up*
1. The Cooks are British in Hell

"**Good evening my fellow watchers since the Halloween season is around I feel that I Romania shall be your host for the world tales of horror. First comes out story about how England is struggling to cook anything decent, and it seems he would do anything to get better at cooking, including hunting for ingredients. But these ingredients aren't something you can just hunt legally. So comes our first story, "**

"Cooks are British in Hell. "

It was a typical day like any other for England he had trouble with some of the tourist being turned off by his food. Unfortunately, he also brought his cooking to meetings, which nobody even wanted to go near. Even more unfortunate he was running out of money for good meat to use and had to resort to using very low-grade ingredients for his food.

"Bloody hell, why can't anybody appreciate my cooking? I try, and try but they never even want to taste. Worse I keep on finding tourists flocking to Paris for that frog's food. Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's time to get out the black magic again."

So with that he set up his magic room and began to chant a spell for an answer to his plea. Suddenly there came a message from his spell that said,

"Find and hunt for ingredients."

"Where the hell am I going to find the proper ingredients with so little time and money? Damn spell."

He erased his mage circle and went to bed hoping that there would be some turn around eventually.

The next day he made a bowl of sauce using the remaining meat and he had figuring that after the meeting he could use it for a bread dip. America saw him coming and warned everyone,

"Guy's Iggy's coming with some strange sauce."

Everyone gasped and tried to act normal as he came in the building with the sauce in hand and pushed it to the side for later. After the meeting he was prepared to get out the sauce and use it for himself. Unfortunately everyone thought that he made it for everyone to try out. However, Romano decided that the best way to avoid any more of England's cooking, was to get rid of it. As England was walking down with the sauce Romano thought to himself,

"This will be the last time that British bastard tries to poison us."

He then tripped England, causing him to let go of the bowl, and the sauce to land on Poland.

"Ah, this is like totally disgusting I just cleaned this outfit and I like got my hair trimmed yesterday."

England went over to help wipe off the sauce,

"I'm so sorry Poland I just tripped and,"

He soon tasted a sample of the sauce that came off of Poland. He tasted delicious; soon he realized what his magic message meant by hunting ingredients.

"So sorry about old chap, before you go home how about you come to my house to freshen up?"

"That's like totally what I wanted to do Iggy. Thanks."

As he got Poland in his house Poland was soon lead to the "bathroom." There he took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around himself looking for the shower.

"Like wow, this bathroom is really dark and big. I wonder where the shower is."

Soon Poland heard a door slam and he started freaking out.

"Okay I'm starting to get freaked out. Now it's really dark."

Soon a purple light surrounded Poland and he thought England turned the lights on. However, he couldn't move. Soon he began to feel as if someone was strangling him and ripping at his scalp, before he knew it he saw all of his hair on the ground, and then he felt as if his head was being torn off and his body being impaled. Soon he was lying on the ground with his head torn off and his body in a large puddle of his own blood.

"He, he, he, England you're a genius. Now time to make something good out of him."

All night he skinned and chopped up the body's meat thinking of what to make with his new meat source. The next day England had a large pot of beef stew prepared to bring to the next world meeting lunch. Italy soon caught the scent of the stew.

"Veh~ What's that great-a smell?"

"Ah Italy you must be smelling this stew I whipped up last night. I decided to use newer and fresher ingredients this time and it came out great."

America soon came in pushing Italy aside,

"There's no way that Iggy's food can be good. I'll taste it first to see if there's no poison put in."

America put spoonful of the stew in his mouth and surprisingly, it tasted good.

"Hey not bad."

Soon others started tasting and admitted that it was good, even France thought it was at least edible.

"Amazing Engrand- san, I never expected you to rearn how to cook this werr."

"Oh let's just say that I have a special new ingredient that I added."

While eating, Russia asked,

"Hey has anybody seen Poland today? He's usually at these meetings, da?"

Finland finished his bowl and said,

"I'm not too sure where he is but he's missing out on some great food."

Finland then ate another bowl of England's stew, and then another one, and then a fourth one.

"Finland old chap, you're eating so much you've got to be careful. It's making you fat, and soft." England had a hungry look in his eyes, "and juicy. I mean you must be very hungry if you're eating so much, why not come to my house for even more?"

Finland smiled and went to England's house hoping to get some more stew to eat. England gave him more to eat until he was full and before he had to leave he went to find the bathroom. However, a dark room caught his eye and he walked right in then he saw blood on the floor of the room leading up to a severed head, Finland recognized the face.

"Poland? Wait a minute there is a reason why you weren't at the meeting today."

Slam, went the door and soon Finland suffered Poland's same fate.

While there was no meeting a week form that point England did have plenty of Finnish meat pies to share with some tourists in London. Everyone was amazed at the taste of the pie, and soon he shared some of his other samples with other nations.

"Hey dudes, I haven't heard from Finland in over a week, where is he?"

"America-san don't you find it strange that Finrand went to Engrand's house rast week and didn't come back?"

"Oh, don't worry chaps he might just be a little warm and couldn't be out at all. Just keep enjoying the pie."

France then commented,

"I won't really enjoy zis since my own food is still better anyway."

England then thought,

"We'll just see about that frog when you are food one day."

As days passed by England kept on making better meals, while less nations were meeting up. Pretty soon America, France, Japan, China, Germany, Russia, and Italy were the only one's left. France was getting very suspicious of England's cooking knowing he would never know how to make meals that well with his style of cooking. Soon his thoughts were stopped when he saw a beautiful figure in the distance. And it wasn't just any beautiful figure; it was the figure of a very sexy woman.

"Ah, a belle femme out here all by herself wiz nobody else. Looks like I'll be 'aving dessert early tonight."

As he got closer the figure began to move away,

" 'ey ztop zat, where are you going mon lapin? Are we playing 'ard to get? Don't try and run from me, you're night of l'amour awaits you."

As soon as he got close enough to grab her he was in a building with a large dark room and began to try and make out with the "woman" he grabbed. When suddenly, he realized he was kissing a mist. He then bumped into the light switch of the building and there he saw corpses of other nations hung up as meat. He was horrified at the sight, even more horrified when he saw their decapitated heads. He ran out as soon as possible and went to tell the others. England knew he was in trouble, now that France found out about his secret ingredients. Worse he was so close to luring France into his trap.

"I knew I should have gone with something solid instead of mist. There's still no time to waste England. It's time they all die before anybody finds out."

France soon ran towards the other countries and told everybody what he saw,

"Wott ze hell? We've been eating our other nations over ze last few weeks."

"SHIT! Are you serious, Iggy's making us cannibals? DUDE!"

"Germany, I'm-a very scared right now. I don't want to be eaten."

"Aiyaah, and I thought that Korea eating dogs was insane, aru."

England then entered upon the remaining 7 nations,

"I'm afraid it is true lads, due to so many tourist going to Paris, expenses, and you insulting me constantly, I figure that in order to get the best ingredients is hunt for them yourself, not matter how you get them. But since you found out about my secret, I'm afraid you're all going to die."

With that England took out his spell book and started making different sharp objects fly everywhere towards the nations. Everyone ran away trying to avoid the objects but pretty soon they were all cornered with a pit of moving knives over the edge. Italy slipped, but Japan grabbed his arm, then others kept on grabbing when they were all slipping off the edge. Soon America was holding them all when they were linked as a chain almost falling off the edge.

"Blast, fall you gits."

America soon did what he had to do in order to save everyone from death. He took out his gun and fired at England's foot, causing him to fall into his own trap.

However, England woke up screaming,

"Damn, that's it no more late night meals before bed."


	2. A Nightmare in the UN

**"Now wasn't that a terrifying story? Even if it was just a dream it still is scary. Speaking of, we've all heard of the story of Freddy's nightmare, but what would happen if a similar nightmare returns to haunt our fellow nations? After all, nobody thinks of him as a nation anymore, and he would do anything for revenge after being erased form the map."**

"A Nightmare in the U.N."

Like people nations dream, during these dreams they knew nothing could hurt them. But one night when America was dreaming he found out something that happened to change dreams forever.

"Ah, what a cool day to be a hero. Time to take out the Axis powers and claim victory."

With that America ran into the Axis powers and delivered a single punch that knocked them all out.

"Haha, the hero wins again."

Soon a familiar voice said,

"Zats not vhat you think America. Because only ze awesome vin."

America was shocked that Prussia appeared. Soon he saw Prussia's arm transform into sword and he slashed the sword across America's chest causing him to wake up screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He looked around his room with a sigh of relief,

"Oh thank God, it was only a dream."

Then he looked down at his chest to see a huge scratch.

"AHHH! That dream was way too real, I've got to tell the other guys."

During a break at the U.N., America immediately told everyone else what happened.

"And then his arm transformed into a sword and he slashed me across my chest. Also, it was that same nation that vanished a while back, Prussia."

"That's weird, I saw Prussia-san in my dream to, onry he armost srashed my head."

Japan said showing a scratch on his head.

"He almost cut my Mairazell off."

Austria said as he showed a small segment of his hair cut off. Everyone soon came in with the same stories. Soon England asked,

"Since Prussia was in all of our dreams, do you think that it had something to do with him disappearing a while ago?"

Soon it was time to get back to the U.N. meeting and while the meeting was going on Greece fell asleep, as usual. He dreamt about being a cat and was rolling around with a ball of yarn in his paws.

"Meow, this is what I call living."

Soon he felt something around his neck.

"A collar?"

"Not exactly, lazy cat boy!"

Said Prussia's voice. Greece then saw that the collar was really a rope that could strangle him to death. He squeezed his head out of the rope as fast as he could and ran. Unfortunately, he ran up a tree.

"Why did I choose a tree?"

Soon Prussia put a noose around Greece's kitty neck. In the real world Greece was chocking and then died looking as if he was hanged. Everybody in the room screamed when they saw this.

After the meeting everyone met and discussed what happened to Greece.

" 'ow weird, it seems zhe dream Greece was 'aving actually killed him. Mon dieu. "

"I'm not too sure aru. But I think it might have a connection with our dreams aru."

"Dude, last night we all had dreams where Prussia did something to us and when we woke up what he did in our dreams happened in real life."

"This remind me of one of America's ord horror movies, where a monster goes in dreams and they actuary die if they're kirred in their dreams."

"Wait a tick, so Prussia can only kill us if we're dreaming."

"Seems like that's the only way, da?"

"Dudes, but we got a figure out why and how he's doing this."

Everybody kept on talking about the situation, and then Germany shut everyone up, and entered into the conversation,

"Vell, I actually know about vott happened to mein bruder. Vhen he was announced as no longer being a country he became East Germany, zhen after ze Berlin wall fell he began living with me. Aftervards he became angry since he vasn't on ze map anymore and people forgot about him. Later he died somevhere mysterious and he vowed to get revenge by attacking ozher nations vhere zhey can't be protected."

Everyone said at once.

"In our dreams."

"Germany, please-a don't let him kill me. I'm-a too young to die."

"Big bruder, I'm too scared to go to bed."

"If he tries to kill big brother, he'll have a knife in his throat before he can even say anything."

"First we worry about Russia pulverizing us, now we have to worry about Prussia in our dreams."

"This is like, totally scary I like wanted to re-paint my house when I got back home."

Everyone kept on panicking and eventually America said,

"Focus countries, any hero like me would know what to do in a situation like this. Just don't sleep."

"Why, should we sacrifice sleep time, aru?"

"Hello, earth to China, the only way Prussia can kill us, is if we're dreaming. To avoid that we can't fall asleep."

Later on the nations gathered at America's place to try and stay awake by consuming as much caffeine as possible. But soon some began to dose off. Hungary asked,

"What are we going to do now? This isn't working, we can't stay awake forever."

America then had an idea,

"Guys, she's right. Some of us will go to sleep and face Prussia head on. The rest of you stay awake, if anyone of us looks like we're in trouble, wake us up. Everybody just be my backup because I'll be the hero. Now who's volunteering to stay up?"

Everyone except for America, Japan, France, China, Russia, England, and Germany raised their hands. Then the ones who would fight went to sleep to face Prussia. When they all fell into their dreams they were set in a large open battlefield waiting for him to arrive.

"A hero can sense you're here Prussia, get out and show yourself."

As if on cue Prussia walked forward,

"You asked for it you losers, you'll even be lucky if you can survive my awesomeness before I kill all of you."

Prussia then transformed into a strange machine with several blades, and began slashing at everyone. Everybody kept on dodging and they had to think of something or they would all die. Then England had an idea when he saw a large pond of water, a large bag full of grass, and bags of sand.

He shouted at Prussia,

"Hey wanker, come and get me."

"Vith pleasure mein victim."

Prussia transformed his lower legs into wheels and rushed over to England only to be caught in a quicksand trap and began sinking.

"He he he, it seems you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Hey Iggy, that's not fair, I was supposed to be the hero."

"Oh shut up, the good thing is that we're finally safe and we can get back to our ordinary dreams tomorrow night."

Unfortunately, the celebration only lasted so long when Prussia came out of the quick sand as a multiple tentacled creature, wrapping his tentacles around everyone and sinking back into the quicksand. Soon the nations that volunteered to stay up appeared and screamed for everyone to wake up. Russia asked,

"Hold on, I thought America told all of you to stay awake?"

Latvia then said,

"We're not sleeping we're just resting our eye, oh dear."

Soon everybody was grabbed in the tentacles.

"Well, this is the end for all of us even for a hero like me, good bye everyone."

As they were about to be dragged down Hungary wiggled a hand free and struck one of Prussia's tentacles with a frying pan, making him drop everyone. Soon Hungary saw a weak spot in the back of his head and whacked it several times causing him to die. Afterwards they all woke up and Hungary was hailed as a hero for getting Prussia out of their dreams.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the hero!"

Though they still were thinking on what Prussia would do next, maybe he was still alive or maybe he was dead for good. Who knows? He could be in your dreams next coming to kill you for getting rid of him.

*Please review and yes America did break the 4th wall.*


	3. I was a Belarusian Demon

"**Well, that story was scary. Except for the part where Hungary was the hero, because nobody would want her to be one anyway. Now then, our next story revolves around Russia's little sister. Don't get me wrong she's already very scary, but when magic is involved it turns her even scarier than ever."**

"I was a Belarusian Demon,"

It was almost Halloween for our fellow nations and everyone was busy with their costumes. One of the nations that had the hardest decisions was Belarus. She was constantly looking for ideas and barely had her mind made up.

"Dammit, I can't get big brother's attention this year if I don't have the right costume. I've been through so many ideas. Goth bride, check, dead bride, check, ghost bride, check, shit I can't find anything."

Over in England's house he was doing some magic room cleaning to get rid of unused or dangerous magic items.

"Well England, it looks like you've done a fine job this time, this box of junk will go straight in the garbage. I mean I barely use any of this stuff anyway, why did I insist on keeping all of this in the first place?"

However, a blue gem caught England's eye,

"Huh? Now what's this thing?"

It was a bright blue gem in a silver amulet that was attached to a necklace. It looked magical but England didn't know what it did.

"Well, might as well put this in the trash as well."

With that England took his trash box out to the garbage can and the truck picked the trash up. As the garbage truck traveled it eventually bounced thanks to a huge crack in the road and the necklace bounced out of it.

While Belarus was walking thinking of her costume she saw the amulet land near her feet and she picked it up.

"This looks like it could be a nice piece of jewelry for my costume. But I better clean this first."

So Belarus cleaned the necklace and saw it looked too beautiful not to wear, so she put it on.

"This looks amazing, I bet big brother will love this and he'll want to marry me."

Later on she was looking for a new knife at the store since one of her old ones broke. She then saw a really nice big sharp knife that she felt was perfect. Unfortunately, someone else got it before she did. So Belarus asked a worker,

"Excuse me, when will there be another one of those knives in that large size?"

"Oh you mean the chopping wiz brand? Sorry but that was our last one. If you want another one in that size it will be available in about 6 weeks."

Belarus then got angry,

"6 weeks!"

Her anger began to take control of her, soon her hair started to turn into snakes, she started to grow into a gigantic size, spikes and wings started forming on her back, her fingers grew into sharp and long claws, her mouth grew and her teeth started to grow longer and sharper, her voice deeper, her legs into tentacles and her eyes a demon red. She then began yelling and sent everyone in the store screaming.

"I WANT THAT KNIFE!"

She crashed the store, and wrecked everything as she was yelling; she even made a tornado of appliances while going on her rampage. However, something hit her necklace off of her neck and landed next to the knife she was looking for. When the necklace came off she started to change back to normal.

"Hm, ugh my head what happened here? My necklace, and the knife I was looking for. Lucky me."

So she left the store wrecked with the knife in hand.

Halloween was only two days away and she finally found her costume, a scary Alice in wonderland Alice costume.

"It's perfect, big brother will be so impressed by my costume that he'll fall head over heels for me."

However, it was meeting time for everyone at the world conference, and she came wearing the necklace. As she took her seat England saw the amulet and thought.

"Didn't I throw that out a few days ago?"

As the meeting went on she focused her attention on Russia, soon before the meeting ended a maid came around and just poured him a drink and afterwards Russia thanked her. However, Belarus got jealous easily and turned into the same monster from the store. Everybody screamed at the monster and ran out of the room while Belarus, grabbed the maid who poured Russia his drink.

"YOU STEAL RUSSIA!"

The maid shook her head and said,

"Please, no I was only pouring him a drink."

"STEAL RUSSIA!"

Russia came in trying to face the monster that was his little sister.

"Belarus, please stop this."

"SHE STEAL RUSSIA!"

"I really don't want to do this but it looks like I have no choice."

Russia took out his pipe and began swinging at Belarus. Soon Russia's pipe got caught in her necklace and it came off transforming her back to normal but she was still knocked out. Russia got up hyperventilating as everyone came back inside,

"What, was that?"

"Dude, I have no idea. But it would be good if it didn't happen again."

"Still, Ukraine please take Belarus home. We need to look more into this."

Ukraine picked up her sister's unconscious body and the necklace and brought her home.

When everybody came back in they wanted to know what was going on then England asked,

"I saw your sister wearing this amulet necklace with a blur gem in it, I think I might have seen it before."

"Hold on, does that mean that necklace might have something to do with what happened?"

"Ve~ I think so, I mean she was scary before but she became even scarier right now."

So England took out a laptop and looked up a site about magical items and he found the page with Belarus' necklace.

"Ah here it is, the Sapphire eye of Wrathima."

The information read,

"Wrathima, a demon of absolute destruction and chaos that was easily angered and whenever was angered, destroyed or devoured what made the demon angry, in order to end Wrathima's destruction a powerful mage sealed it into a sapphire amulet the demon was wearing. Whoever wears the amulet and expresses emotions related to anger, the wearer will transform into the demon. However, the wearer can change back once the amulet is removed but, if the wearer is still a demon and the amulet is not removed before the clock strikes twelve on the night of a full moon, the wearer will become the demon forever."

When England was done reading he started looking up for when the next full moon would be. He got the information and the date said October 31st,

"The 31st, that's on Halloween and it's only 2 days away."

America asked,

"So, Iggy? What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I'm not finished git, and don't call me Iggy. What we need to do about it is that Belarus doesn't get angry on Halloween and more importantly that we get that amulet away from her somehow."

"How ze hell are ve going to do zat?"

Germany sternly asked.

"Simple, Russia, you're going to have to make a sacrifice and serve as a distraction for Belarus."

"Me, why me?"

Russia cowered at the thought,

"Russia, she only likes you and will only listen to you."

"Da, it's true she only likes me. But please, if she brings out the marriage registration papers help me."

They all agreed on preventing Belarus from turning into a demon for good, and would assist Russia if she tried to marry him. This would be difficult since Russia is barely scared of anything, but his little sister makes him cower in fear, and anybody would know. If Russia is scared that means something very scary is going on.

As time passed it was soon Halloween night and at the usual world party, everyone was prepared to prevent Belarus from getting angry. America talked into his walkie-talkie,

"Hero Eagle to Burnt Scones, Hero Eagle to Burnt scones, over."

"I thought my name would be British Mage."

"Okay fine then, I'm seeing Psycho knife with Big Vodka bear, over."

"Right, what are the conditions? "

"Hold on, I'm getting someone else right now, over."

"Bonjour, who is zis?"

"Ah, Wine lust, this is Hero Eagle, any sight on Psycho knife? Over."

"I'm at a different area but she seems calm for now."

"Let me contact Wok Panda for a report. Over."

"What is it Aru?"

"Wok Panda anything yet?"

"No aru."

"Man this thing is annoying, Belarus is still not angry and she could snap at anytime we turn our backs."

America soon had an idea, so he contacted everyone and said,

"Okay since the stake out isn't going so well I propose that we go near her and Russia, act normal and contact each other whenever she looks angry. Code blue means she's calm, green will mean on the verge of anger, yellow means anger rising, and red means she's angry, Over."

So everyone went into the crowds and blended in near Belarus to check for anything suspicious. Time passed and soon it was 30 minutes until midnight.

"This is hero eagle speaking, I think we can stop checking, all night it was code blue, over."

However, it was soon to announce the winner of the costume contest and Belarus wanted to win so badly, especially for her brother. When they announced the winner, Belarus started to get mad. Italy picked up his walkie-talkie right away and shouted,

"Code green! Code green!"

America soon alerted Russia about his sister's anger and he went up to Belarus to calm her down.

"Belarus, it's okay you're not the only one who didn't win."

"Are you just saying that big brother? Has the winner stolen your love?"

"Niyet, calm down."

"I see big brother, you wanted to win this year but you're angry because you didn't win."

"Niyet, it's not like that."

"I can sense that you want to be happy big brother but you're not."

Belarus slowly started transforming with every word she spoke.

"You're angry of the fact that you really wanted to win this competition. And thanks to not winning you won't marry me. So it seems that the only way for you to love me will be getting rid of all of the other competitors."

Russia gulped as he saw his sister in the demon form bigger than ever.

She started roaring and shouted,

"KILL COMPETITION!"

Everyone was sent screaming when they saw Belarus' form. America contacted everyone,

"Code red everyone, it's time to fight back."

As Belarus rampaged she took some people in costume and swallowed them one by one. As everyone did their best to hold Belarus down the clock kept on getting closer to midnight. Pretty soon it was only one minute left and eventually she grabbed Liechtenstein.

"Big Brother, help me!"

Switzerland heard his sister's cry for help and decided that the only way to save his sister was to kill Belarus. So he loaded his gun and prepared to fire.

"That demon has another thing coming."

Russia stopped him and said,

"Switzerland, don't do it that's Belarus, she may be scary but don't kill her."

"Not kill her? If I don't she'll kill my sister."

As the arguing went on Liechtenstein screamed and the clock soon had 10 seconds left. Soon England came up with an idea,

"Switzerland, shoot the amulet!"

"Why would I want to shoot?"

He was cut off,

"Trust me just do it!"

He took England's word and shot the amulet right off of Belarus' neck with one second to spare. Soon she belched out everyone she swallowed and began transforming back to normal. England found the amulet and threw it into a drain with running water that way the amulet would be gone, for good. As everyone went home Russia carried his sister's unconscious body home knowing that a day like that would never happen again.


End file.
